TMNT-Lágrimas acumuladas
by TigresAngel
Summary: Raph flees on a rainy night, Leo along with Abril have to go after him before ... the Foot Clan ... Also discover a little more about the past of Raph. Based on TMNT 2012. Is very interesting guys I swear. Publish my stories in English and Spanish. If this goes well with me many stories of Carries TMNT 2012 action adventure, very cool.
1. La huida (The flight)

Era una noche tormentosa, en realidad tormentosa, los cuatro hermanos y su padre estaban descansando, Leo estaba viento su programa favorito "Héroes del espacio", Mikey estaba en el columpio jugando con una pelota rebotándola contra la pared, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio leyendo un libro sobre física, Raph con una cara un poco triste estaba en la mesa alimentando a Spike quien no dejaba de mirar a su dueño con cariño, y Splinter estaba caminando por la casa mirando a sus hijos, cuando se dio cuenta de que su segundo hijo mayor tenía un gesto de profunda tristeza, se preocupó por él, así que se dirigió hacia el tranquilamente, Leo se dio cuenta del estado de tal acto, se quedó mirándolos por un instante, pero volvió a su programa cuando oyó algún parlamento interesante en la tele, de repente justo antes de que Splinter llegase hasta Raph cayó un rayo y se fue la luz

"Hey, no, justo en la mejor parte del capítulo"

"¿Alguien vio donde cayó mi pelota?"

Sonó como si se hubiera roto algo

Una voz que venia del laboratorio dijo: "¡Mikey!"

"Ups"

"Creo tu hermano ya la encontró" dijo Splinter

Se vio una luz muy suave en la sala, y todos la siguieron, era Leo que había encontrado unas linternas las cuales repartió, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que hacía falta alguien

"Oigan ¿Dónde está Raph?" pregunto Leo

"No lo veo por ningún lado" dijo Mikey

"Y si huyo" dijo Leo

"No creo" dijo Mikey

"No lo hace desde hace años" dijo Donnie

Splinter asintió hacia Leo "Pues si no está aquí, ¿tú qué crees?"

Leo muy preocupado cogió una sombrilla, se abrigo y salió diciendo "no quiero que se haga ningún daño, voy a ir a traerlo"


	2. Pesadillas (Nightmares)

Leo salió, la tormenta había empeorado y comenzó a buscar a Raph, pero después de una hora no aparecía por ningún lugar; pasó cerca del departamento de April, así que se le ocurrió llamarla y preguntarle si tal vez lo había visto

"Hola"

"Hola April, es Leo" dijo Leo con voz un poco triste

"Ah, hola Leo, ¿pasa algo?" dijo Abril al sentir su tristeza y Leo perdió fuerzas para decirle la verdad

"Eh, no nada, sólo estaba por aquí cerca y se me ocurrió llamar a saludar"

"¿Nada?" dijo con voz penetrante

"Bueno, en realidad si, Raph huyó hace más de una hora y no he podido encontrarlo, además no hay un buen clima que digamos"

"Si, lo sé, un segundo déjame adivinar tú también estas afuera"

"Eh, ¡que, no¡"

"Leo, no sabes mentir, ven a mi departamento y hablaremos por lo menos en la escalera de incendios"

"No, mejor no te preocupes"

"Lo que me preocupa es que no vengas, ya admitiste que estas cerca, te espero" April dijo con voz firme, y antes de que Leo pudiera decir algo más ella ya había colgado

Un par de minutos más tarde Leo llego y golpeó suavemente la ventana de April, ella la abrió y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, por lo menos para que no se mojara tanto.

Leo no podía evitarlo, se quedó mirando el cielo lleno de relámpagos muy preocupado

"¿Pero salió con una sombrilla o algo?" April lo saco de su trance, buscando algo para ayudarlo

"No, nada y eso me preocupa, están cayendo muchos rayos"

"¿Y por lo menos sabes por qué huyó? digo, eso te podría dar una pista de a donde fue"

"Pues no, mmm tal vez, no"

"Oí un tal vez Leo. ¿Qué es?"

"En realidad aquí entre nos, Raph ha tenido bastantes pesadillas últimamente, no ha dormido nada bien y a veces tampoco come mucho, pero no se lo ha dicho a nadie"

"Entonces ¿tú cómo sabes?"

"Tuve mis sospechas, una noche que me desperté por un vaso de agua, la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y eso era muy raro en él, entre y su hamaca no tenía las cobijas extendidas, seguían dobladas sobre la mesa"

"¿Hamaca?"

"Si a Raph nunca le gustaron las camas, en fin, así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta me puse a buscarlo, y finalmente lo encontré en la sala de estar con el televisor encendido, en el sofá, sentado con la cabeza relajada sobre el espaldar y los ojos cerrados, pensé que era que se había quedado dormido, hace poco tiempo, pero comenzó a moverse desesperadamente diciendo: _para, para, alto, ya…ya.., ¡basta! _y ahí fue cuando se despertó temblando y jadeando, y la verdad es que él no es una persona que se asuste, fácilmente, menos llegar a estar tan exaltado como para temblar tanto involuntariamente, y así ha ocurrido en las últimas semanas, cada vez dejándolo más agotado, hasta que día en el entrenamiento se mareo y cayó por la debilidad que le causaba su agotamiento, pero él insistió en que no era nada; estuve a punto de decirle algo aquella primera vez, y también otras veces pero….pero…"la voz de Leo se fue apagando, suspiro y continuó "sencillamente, no pude"

"Pero, ¿por qué?" dijo Abril tímidamente

"Por miedo" dijo Leo sin rodeos y apretando los puños

"Mmh no entiendo, ¿miedo a qué? ¿a Raph? Mira Leo no creo que…_"

"No, no, a él no, Raph puede ser impulsivo y agresivo, pero no tanto para temerle"

"¿Entonces?"

"Mira cuando nosotros éramos más pequeños…

XXXTXXX

Leo came , the storm had worsened and began looking for Raph , but after an hour did not appear anywhere; department spent about April , so he came to call and ask if maybe he had seen

" Hello "

" Hi April, is Leo" Leo said , his voice a little sad

" Oh, hi Leo , is something wrong? " April said to feel his sadness and Leo lost strength to tell the truth

" Uh, no nothing , I was just around here and I came to call hello "

" Nothing? " penetrating voice said

" Well, actually yes, Raph ran over an hour ago and I could not find it , and there is a good climate to say "

" Yeah, I know , a second let me guess you also 're out "

" Hey,that does not"

" Leo , you know lie , come into my apartment and talk at least in the fire escape "

" No, better not worry"

" What worries me is that you do not come , because you admitted you 're around , I hope " April said firmly , and before Leo could say anything else she had hung

A couple of minutes later Leo came and tapped the window of April , she opened it and invited him to sit beside her , at least not get wet so much.

Leo could not help it , she stared at the sky full of lightning very concerned

"But came out with an umbrella or something ? " April him out of his trance, looking for something to help

" No, nothing and that worries me , many rays are falling "

"And at least you know why he ran ? Say , that you might give a clue to where he was"

" Well, no, mmm maybe not "

"I heard a maybe Leo. Which is ? "

"Actually here among us , Raph has had enough nightmares lately , has not slept at all well and sometimes not eat much , but she has not told anyone "

"So how do you know ? "

"I had my suspicions , I woke up one night for a glass of water, his door was open and that was very unusual for him , from his hammock and blankets had not extended , still bent over the table "

" Hammock ? "

"If Raph never liked the beds, in the end, so no one would notice I started looking , and finally found him in the living room with the TV on, on the couch, sat with his head laid on the back and eyes closed , I thought it was that he had fallen asleep , recently, but started moving frantically saying, for , for, high , and ... ya .. ,enough! , and that's when he woke up shivering and panting , and the truth is that he is not a person who is scared easily , but become so exalted as to tremble involuntarily both , and this has happened in recent weeks , leaving it increasingly exhausted , until the day training is dizzy and fell to the weakness caused by his exhaustion, but he insisted that it was nothing , I was about to say something that first time, and also at other times but ... but ... " Leo's voice trailed off , sighed and continued " simply could not "

" But why? " April said shyly

" For fear " Leo said bluntly and clenching his fists

" Hmm do not understand, fear of what? Raph ? Look Leo _ I do not think ... "

" No, no , he does , Raph can be impulsive and aggressive , but not to fear "

"So ? "

"Look when we were little ...


	3. El incidente (The accident)

Raph tuvo un accidente en el que se perdió por casi 3 días, antes de eso él era menos explosivo con sus sentimientos, sé que no es mucho si eso sucediera ahora, porque él se puede defender solo, pero en ese momento teníamos com años de edad, sucedió una noche que comenzó un poco lluviosa", pero la historia de Leo fue interrumpida por un gran trueno seguido por un rayo que cayó muy cerca

Abril de repente entro por la ventana a su habitación y salió con una chaqueta, una bufanda, su bolso y una sombrilla, Leo la miro confundido

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!"

"Mi tía no está, los dos vamos a continuar buscando a Raph, ¡¿entendiste?!"

"No, de ninguna manera te voy a dejar salir, él es mi hermano y yo_"

"Nada de pero Leo, ustedes son ahora mi nueva familia, y Raph es también como mi hermano, además tú decides o me dejas acompañarte o cuando te vayas yo iré sola" ella levanto una ceja

Leo no dijo nada

Abril suspiro y suavizó su voz "vamos Leo, prometo que cuando lo encontremos no voy a interferir, yo sé que en serio, en serio en necesitas hablar con él, apenas lo encontremos yo me regreso a mi casa te parece"

Leo suspiro "Está bien"

Cuando terminaron de bajar por las escaleras de incendios Abril rompió el silencio que había desde la salida de su cuarto "¿Entonces?"

"¿Mmh?"

"Leo me estabas contando lo de Raph…y…pues"

Leo continuo mientras seguían buscando "Ah, sí, bueno continuo, peleamos con él no recuerdo muy bien porque, entonces Raph huyó porque estaba muy triste, yo junto con Mikey y Donnie fuimos tras él, pero hubo un derrumbamiento en el área donde todos nos encontrábamos, en el túnel donde estábamos Mikey, Donnie y yo iba a caerse el techo, Raph que estaba en el siguiente túnel escondido, se dio cuenta, corrió y nos quitó a los tres del camino, pero se tropezó, quedando atrapado entre dos muros de escombros, nosotros tres nos asustamos, comenzamos a llamarlo pero no contestaba, así que corrimos a avisarle al maestro Splinter-

Recuerdo=

("¡Sensei, Sensei!" las tres pequeñas tortugas llegaron gritando a la guarida

"¿Qué sucede mis hijos?" respondió Sensei

"Estábamos en los túneles cerca de la guarida" comenzó Donnie

"Porque Daphie se fue" continuó Mikey y no pronunció muy bien porque todavía era muy pequeño

"Así que lo seguimos, pero hubo un derrumbe y Raph se atravesó para salvarnos" dijo Leo

"Esperen ¿dónde está su hermano?"

Los tres pequeños se miraron entre sí "Raph está atrapado" Leo fue el único que pudo hablar. Splinter los tomó de la mano, sentó a Donnie y a Mikey en la sala, les hizo prometer que no se fueran de ahí y luego le dijo a Leo

"Leonardo, tu eres el mayor de ustedes cuatro, así que necesito que me guíes hacia donde tu hermano quedó atrapado, y rápido" Splinter dijo con voz seria, pero sin regañar a nadie

Leo asintió tímidamente y lo guio al túnel donde había ocurrido el accidente, pero en el camino se dieron cuenta de algo, los niveles de agua de las alcantarilla habían subido a causa de la temporada de lluvias

Splinter de preocupo y Leo se asustó, pero su padre lo calmo y apuraron el paso; cuando llegaron, ese túnel se había alcanzado a inundar algo, en especial hacia el muro)

"Espera, Leo, ¡mira!" interrumpió Abril señalando a un edificio nada lejos cerca del puerto en el muelle

"¿Qué? Espera, creo que si es él, si, claro que si es él"

"Entonces, ¡vamos!" los dos fueron corriendo

"¿Leo?"

"¿Sí?"

"Perdón, pero necesito saber cómo termina la historia"

"Splinter estuvo trabajando sin parar, para sacarlo, pero aun así Raph estuvo encerrado durante las tres próximas noches, en realidad no sé cómo, pero lo hizo, aunque cuando logro salir estaba herido, arañazos por sus brazos y piernas, dos rasguños en su mejilla derecha y uno cerca del ojo en la izquierda, además tuvo pesadillas sin parar durante semanas y a veces dejaba de comer, más o menos desde ese momento cambio en su forma de ser, pues era más agresivo y todo eso"

"¿Y cómo lo superó?" Estaban a punto de llegar. En ese momento Leo no respondió y se frenó de repente, causando que Abril se estrellara contra él

"¿Qué pasa Leo?"

"Mira" Leo dijo preocupado mientras señalo a donde se encontraba Raph; Abril subió la mirada y lo vio él, pero no estaba sólo

"El clan del pie" dijo Abril sin cambiarle el rumbo de su mirada

"Vamos, Abril, rápido"

"Espérame Leo"

"Él no está en condiciones para pelear, sí casi se desmaya en el comienzo del entrenamiento, imagínate ahora" dijo Leo muy angustiado

Llegaron al tejado donde Raph se encontraba luchando con el clan del pie, o por lo menos lo intentaba ya que estaba en serio, muy débil

XXTXX

Raph had an accident that was lost for nearly three days , before that he was less explosive with your feelings , I know it's not much if that happened now , because he can stand alone, but then we had like 4 or 5 years old , it happened one night that started a little rainy " , but the story of Leo was interrupted by a loud thunder followed by a very close lightning strike  
April suddenly entered through the window to his room and came out with a jacket, a scarf , her purse and an umbrella , Leo looked confused  
"What do you think you're doing! "  
" My aunt is , the two are going to continue looking for Raph ,understand? "  
" No , no way I'm leaving out, he is my brother and yo_ "  
" Nothing but Leo , you are now my new family, and Raph is also like my brother , and you decide or let me go with you or when you go I will go alone," she raised an eyebrow  
Leo said nothing  
April sighed and softened his voice "let Leo , I promise that when I find I will not interfere , I know seriously , seriously need to talk to him, just as I find my way home you think "  
Leo sighed "Okay "  
When finished down fire escapes in April broke the silence that had since leaving his room "So ? "  
" Hmm ? "  
" Leo you were telling me about Raph ... and ... well "  
Leo continued while still looking " Ah , yes , good continuous fight with him I remember very well because then Raph fled because he was so sad, I along with Mikey and Donnie went after him, but there was a landslide in the area where we all were, in the tunnel where we were Mikey , Donnie and I was going to fall off the roof , Raph was hiding in the next tunnel , he realized , and ran us off the road to the three , but he tripped , being trapped between two walls debris , we three got scared , started calling but no answer, so we ran to tell the master Splinter -  
remember =  
( "Sensei , Sensei! " Three small turtles came screaming to the lair  
" What about my children? " Said Sensei  
"We were in the tunnels near the den " Donnie began  
"For Daphie was " continued Mikey and delivered very well because it was still very small  
" So we follow him, but there was a landslide and butt in to save Raph " said Leo  
" Wait, where's your brother? "  
The three children looked at each other " Raph is trapped " Leo was the only one who could speak. Splinter took them by the hand, Donnie and Mikey sat in the room, made them promise not to leave there and then told Leo  
" Leonardo , you are the greatest of you four , so I need you to guide me to where your brother got caught , and fast" Splinter said in a serious voice , but without nagging anyone  
Leo nodded shyly and guided him to the tunnel where the accident happened , but along the way realized something, the water levels of the sewer had risen because of the rainy season  
Splinter of worry and Leo got scared , but his father calm and quickened their pace , and when they arrived, the tunnel had reached flood something , especially toward the wall )  
"Wait, Leo ,look! " April interrupted pointing to a building not far away near the port dock  
" What? Wait, I think it's him , yeah, sure that if he "  
"So,come on! " The two were running  
" Leo ? "  
"Yes? "  
"Sorry, but I need to know how the story ends "  
"Splinter was working nonstop to get it out , but still Raph was locked up for the next three nights , really do not know how , but he did, but when I get out was hurt , scratching her arms and legs, two scratches on his right cheek and one near the left eye , and had nightmares for weeks nonstop stopped eating and sometimes more or less from the time change in his nature , he was more aggressive and all that "  
" And how did you overcome them? " They were about to arrive. At that time Leo did not answer, stopped suddenly, causing him to crash April  
" What about Leo ? "  
"Look," Leo said worried as I point to where it was Raph ; April rose eyes and saw him, but it was only  
" The Foot Clan " April said without changing the direction of his gaze  
" Come on , April , fast "  
"Wait Leo"  
" He is in no condition to fight , they almost fainted at the beginning of training , imagine now " Leo said very distressed  
Raph reached the roof where he was struggling with the Foot Clan , or at least I tried and I was really, really weak


	4. Lo encontramos (We find it)

Inglés:  
When going to a terrace floor of the warehouse near the pier , they realized that this group Foot Clan was being run by Kennel and Caradepez . Raph normally be fun to fight, especially with Caradepez . But not this time.  
" What's wrong with turtle , you're sick ? " Mocking Caradepez said maliciously.  
Raph was dripping rainwater and shivering from the cold hard and by the blows he had received, but still grunted and another failed attack  
" HA HA HA HA , you can not even lift" Caradepez scoffed when Raph Kennel and fell to the ground  
"Leave my brother ! " Leo stopped plowing through foot soldiers easily with the help of his katanas . Then Raph began to blur and become very dizzy , but still took strength to rise and that his brother did not see well , and while Caradepez Kennel and were distracted , Raph gave a blow knocking him a few meters , taking Kennel on the road  
"What ... do ... here ? " Raph said gasping choppy  
" What do you think ? " Leo said while fighting foot soldiers , and easily defeated . But Raph replied no , actually hit the second foot soldier who dodged , and responded quickly downing . Leo turned to realize how bad it was his brother , even though I dissembled Raph . He began to look with eyes an escape route , not found , but if anything that would help in a hand he recognized an automatic gate that covered much of the area where they were , he motioned to April was still hidden at the entrance to the terrace , to seek controls , she understood and went to work in the control box that was on the wall . It remained only lead the Foot Clan there.  
"Hey , over here , tell Destroyer that we are not afraid " Leo said as the few remaining foot soldiers , Caradepez Kennel and followed him into his trap  
"Ready in April ,now! " Shouted Abril Leo and then a lever that opened the gate by which fell all the Foot Clan .  
Then a foot soldier who was hiding behind took to April , she reacted quickly pulled his tessen from her purse and intercept the attack sending the downstairs foot soldier  
"Yes, I did ! " April said aloud excited about her achievement  
" Well done A- pril " Leo said as he headed there, where Raph was barely able to lift  
But now as the storm continued, was struck by lightning which broke the security cable giant terrace notice ( as it was a kind of wine ) and would fall on Leo , Raph and I noticed right off time to save his brother ...  
"Raph " said Leo worried, rushed to help , but the sign was simply too heavy to lift  
"Raph ! ,Raph ! Responds"cried Leo , but no answer

Español:  
Cuando iban a un piso de la terraza de la bodega cerca del muelle, se dieron cuenta de que este grupo del clan del pie estaba siendo dirigido por Perrera y Caradepez. Normalmente Raph estaría divirtiéndose luchando, en especial con Caradepez. Pero esta vez no.  
"¿Qué te pasa tortuguita, estas enferma?" dijo Caradepez burlándose maliciosamente.  
Raph estaba escurriendo de agua de lluvia y tiritando fuertemente por el frio y también por los golpes que había recibido, pero aun así respondió con un gruñido y otro ataque fallido  
"JA JA JA JA, ni siquiera se puede levantar" se burlaron Perrera y Caradepez cuando Raph se cayó al suelo  
"¡Dejen a mi hermano!" interrumpió Leo abriéndose paso entre los soldados del pie fácilmente con ayuda de sus katanas. En ese momento Raph comenzó a ver borroso y sentirse muy mareado, pero aun tomó fuerzas para levantarse y que su hermano no lo viera así, y mientras Perrera y Caradepez se distrajeron, Raph le dio un fuerte golpe haciéndolo caer a unos metros, llevándose a Perrera en el camino  
"¡¿Qué…haces…aquí?!" dijo Raph entrecortado respirando con dificultad  
"¿Tú qué crees?" dijo Leo mientras luchaba con los soldados del pie, y los derrotaba fácilmente. Pero Raph no contestó, de hecho golpeó al segundo soldado del pie quien lo esquivo, le respondió y lo derribo rápidamente. Leo se volteó para darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba su hermano, por más que Raph lo disimulara. Se puso a buscar con los ojos una ruta de escape, no la encontró, pero si algo que los ayudaría, en una parte él reconoció una compuerta automática que cubría gran parte del área donde se encontraban, le hizo señas a Abril que todavía estaba escondida en la entrada de la terraza, para que buscara los controles, ella entendió y se puso a trabajar en la caja de control que estaba en la pared. Sólo faltaba conducir al clan del pie hasta allí.  
"¡Hey, por aquí, díganle a Destructor que no le tenemos miedo" Leo dijo mientras los pocos soldados del pie que quedaban, Perrera y Caradepez lo seguían hacia su trampa  
"Listo Abril, ¡ahora!" Gritó Leo y enseguida Abril bajo una palanca que abrió la compuerta por la que cayó todo el clan del pie.  
En ese momento un soldado del pie que estaba escondido tomó a Abril por detrás, ella reacciono rápidamente saco su tessen de su bolso e intercepto el ataque enviando al soldado del pie escaleras abajo  
"¡Si, lo hice!" dijo Abril en voz alta emocionada por su logro  
"Bien hecho A-pril" dijo Leo mientras se dirigía hacia allá, donde Raph apenas se había podido levantar  
Pero en ese momento ya que la tormenta continuaba, cayó un rayo que rompió el cable de seguridad del aviso gigante de la terraza (ya que era una especie de bodega) e iba caer encima de Leo, Raph se dio cuenta y lo quitó justo a tiempo, para salvar… a su hermano  
"¡Raph!" dijo Leo preocupado, corrió a ayudarlo, pero el letrero era sencillamente demasiado pesado para levantarlo  
"¡Raph!, ¡Raph! ¡Responde!" gritó Leo, pero no hubo respuesta


	5. Llmando y esperando(calling and waiting)

**English:**

**Part 5 :**  
"Oh no! " April whispered while Leo ran over to where he was while trying to lift the sign but there was no progress  
" There's no point , is very heavy ," he said as he let go and reached down to see if I could achieve Raph , found roughly two- three meters from the end , then pulled her T -phone and started dialing  
" Donnie Llama while I call Mikey " Abril instructed immediately pulled out his phone from her purse  
"I need your help, talk to him to answer first, " Leo said in April it agreed  
"We answer , someone , anyone please answer , answer" whisper as the T -phone was ringing  
Rin Rin Rin - but still no voice

" Hey , Donnie , he speaks "  
" Leo and Donnie replied " April said as she handed the phone to Leo quickly  
" Hellooo . Hellooo ? ? " Was heard Donnie 's voice was coming from the phone while Leo took  
"Donnie " Leo said just put the phone in your ear  
" Leo ? " Said Donnie  
" I need you to come Donnie , Raph was with the Foot Clan , and then Raph , and ... and ... now is trapped under a winery sign , and ... and ... I can not lift" Leo stammered trying to explain Donnie what had happened , but he was very worried that his brother would die asphyxiated  
" Okay, okay , Leo , and I have your location , and we'll be there "  
"Hurry up ! "  
_In the Den :_  
" What about Donnie ? " Mikey asked sheepishly concerned that although I had only heard one side of the conversation and had a bad feeling  
" Donatello " asked Splinter  
"It was Leo , Raph had an accident and apparently urgently needed care," said Donnie  
" Where are they? " Mikey asked with concern  
"In a warehouse near the pier " Donnie said as he took his team  
"Then what are we waiting for? " Mikey said while Donnie was behind him towards the Shell Raiser , but not before giving a gesture of farewell to his Sensei  
" Good luck to my children "  
" Thank you Sensei " said Mikey  
" I hope you're right, son ," he murmured to himself Sensei head down gently

Moments later Mikey and Donnie came to the bodega and Subiron as fast as they could while carrying equipment Donnie

**Español:**

**Parte 5:**

"¡Ay no!" susurró Abril mientras corrió hacia donde estaba Leo, él mientras tanto seguía intentando levantar el letrero pero no hubo ningún avance

"No tiene caso, es muy pesado" dijo mientras soltaba y se agachaba para ver si podía alcanzar Raph, lo encontró más o menos a dos tres metros del extremo, entonces sacó su T-phone y empezó a marcar

"Llama a Donnie mientras yo llamo a Mikey" instruyó a Abril que de inmediato sacó su celular de su bolso

"Necesito su ayuda, hablare con él que conteste primero" dijo Leo con lo que Abril asintió

"Vamos contesten, alguno, cualquiera por favor, contesten, contesten" susurro mientras el T-phone seguía timbrando

Rin Rin Rin- pero todavía ni una voz

…

"Hola, Donnie, él habla"

"Leo ya contesto Donnie" dijo Abril mientras le pasaba rápidamente el celular a Leo

"Holaaa. ¿Holaa?" se oía la voz de Donnie que venia del celular mientras Leo lo tomaba

"¡Donnie!" dijo Leo apenas puso el celular en su oído

"¿Leo?" preguntó Donnie

"Donnie necesito que vengan, estaba con Raph, el clan del pie, y luego Raph, y …y …ahora está atrapado bajo un letrero de bodega, y….y no...no lo puedo levantar" tartamudeó Leo tratando de explicarle a Donnie lo que había pasado, pero seguía muy preocupado de que su hermano pudiera morir asfixiado

"Okey, okey, Leo, ya tengo tu ubicación, ya vamos para allá"

"¡Apúrense!"

_En la guarida:_

"¿Qué pasa Donnie?" tímidamente preguntó Mikey preocupado que aunque sólo había escuchado un lado de la conversación ya tenía un mal presentimiento

"¿Donatello?" preguntó Splinter

"Era Leo, Raph tuvo un accidente y al parecer necesita con urgencia atención" respondió Donnie

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó Mikey con preocupación

"En una bodega cerca del muelle" respondió Donnie mientras tomaba su equipo

"¿¡Entonces que estamos esperando?!" dijo Mikey mientras Donnie iba detrás de él hacia el Shell Raiser, no sin antes dar un gesto de despedida a su Sensei

"Que tengan suerte hijos míos"

"Gracias Sensei" respondió Mikey

"Espero que estés bien hijo" murmuro el Sensei para sí mismo bajando la cabeza con ternura

…

Momentos después Mikey y Donnie llegaron a la bodega y subiron lo más rápido que pudieron mientras cargaban el equipo de Donnie


	6. Respira (Breathe)

English:  
When Leo arrived Raphael crouched trying to react but had not obtained response  
"We Raph , and help comes only resists " Leo whispered to Raph hoping to hear his younger brother  
"Leo ! " Mikey and Donnie said in unison  
"Guys ! , Around here," said Leo  
"Wow ! that can weigh up to a ton , "said Donnie to view the notice  
Donnie put a mechanical jack under the sign and began to use it, while taking Leo and Raph Mikey 's shoulders tightly, but gently to remove  
"One, two, three " quickly said the three brothers in unison  
Raph could not help but moan in pain as his brothers pulled him out , so that they were more concerned . Raph moaning weakly followed by pain that passed through his body , started gasping heavily for breath , even with his eyes closed and a look of pain on his face . Leo knelt on his heel and Raph sat down gently on her legs , but Raph suddenly began coughing uncontrollably spewing water that had apparently accumulated INHALED since the rain under the sign, but suddenly stopped another Raph breathe  
"Raph ! Raph ! We breathe brother " Leo said with a shaky voice trying to hide his panic  
"Raphie " Mikey said with tears in his eyes  
Donnie Raph acted quickly by sitting gently tilting forward in order to help clear your airways using to support Leo ,  
Then Raph began to react , coughing , spitting more and more water and gasping  
" Quiet Raph going to be fine," said Mikey  
" Just breathe , okay? , Breathe," said Leo to reassure his brother as he rubbed his shell in circles as sweet as when they were little , Raph was breathing, but have not succeeded and began to lose consciousness , lack oxygen  
While Donnie sack an oxygen mask , I try to put it to Raph , he " resisted " trying to push him away with his arm , but not much strength in his arm when he's hurt , dizzy , exhausted and without air, barely aware of the situation . But eventually put between cough that kept spitting water and Raph finally breathe achievement , but still followed him and continued panting quite difficult  
Then in April caught the attention of Leo was telling him while his lips said ( without voice) " I promised , so I fulfill it " , so Leo nodded , not without heartily wish them , to leave could not keep out a tear of tenderness .  
Donnie meantime he examined the wounds of his older brother Raph had minor bruises, bumps and scratches throughout the body , also had knee injuries so deep that broke his knee , a sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder apparently  
Mikey handed him a blanket to put together on Leo Raph was still trembling with cold , but then Raph did the unexpected , something he had not done for years .

Español:  
Parte 6:  
Cuando llegaron Leo estaba agachado intentando que Raphael reaccionara aunque no había obtenido respuesta  
Vamos Raph, ya viene la ayuda, solo resiste susurraba Leo hacia Raph con la esperanza de su hermano menor lo escuchara  
dijeron Mikey y Donnie al unísono  
¡Chicos!, por aquí respondió Leo  
¡Wow! eso puede pesar hasta más de una tonelada dijo Donnie al ver el aviso  
Donnie puso un gato mecánico bajo el letrero y comenzó a usarla, mientras Leo y Mikey tomaban a Raph de los hombros con fuerza, pero delicadeza para sacarlo  
Uno, dos, tres dijeron rápidamente los tres hermanos al unísono  
Raph no pudo evitar gemir de dolor cuando sus hermanos lo sacaron, por lo que ellos se preocuparon más. Raph siguió gimiendo débilmente por el dolor que pasaba por todo su cuerpo, empezó a jadear fuertemente en busca de aire, aun con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Leo se arrodillo sobre sus talones y recostaron a Raph suavemente sobre sus piernas, pero Raph repentinamente empezó a toser sin control escupiendo agua que al parecer había inalado ya que se acumuló por la lluvia bajo el letrero, pero de un momento a otro Raph dejo de respirar  
¡Raph! ¡Raph! Vamos hermano respira dijo Leo con una voz temblorosa tratando de ocultar su pánico  
dijo Mikey ya con lágrimas en sus ojos  
Donnie actuó rápido sentando a Raph inclinándolo con cuidado hacia adelante con el fin de ayudarlo a despejar su vías respiratorias usando como apoyo a Leo,  
Entonces Raph comenzó a reaccionar, tosiendo, escupiendo más y más agua y jadeando  
Tranquilo Raph vas a estar bien dijo Mikey  
Solo respira, ¿si?, respira dijo Leo para tranquilizar a su hermano mientras frotaba su caparazón en círculos en forma dulce como cuando eran pequeños, Raph trataba respirar, pero todavía no lo lograba y empezaba a perder el conocimiento, por la falta de oxígeno  
Mientras Donnie saco una máscara de oxígeno, trato de ponérsela a Raph, él se tratando de alejarlo con el brazo, pero no hay mucha fuerza en su brazo cuando está herido, mareado, exhausto y sin aire, apenas consiente de la situación. Pero al final se la puso entre la tos que seguía escupiendo agua y Raph por fin logro respirar, aunque todavía se le seguía dificultando bastante y continuó jadeando  
En ese momento Abril llamo la atención de Leo diciéndole que se iba, mientras con los labios decía (sin voz) te lo prometí, así que lo cumplo, por lo que Leo asintió, no sin antes desearles suerte de todo corazón, al irse no pudo evitar que saliera una lágrima de ternura.  
Mientras tanto Donnie se puso a examinar las heridas de su hermano mayor; Raph tenía leves contusiones, golpes y arañazos por todo el cuerpo, además tenía heridas en las rodillas tan profundas que sus rodilleras se quebraron, un tobillo lastimado y al parecer un hombro dislocado  
Mikey le alcanzó una manta a Leo que pusieron juntos sobre Raph que seguía temblando de frio, pero entonces Raph hizo lo inesperado, algo que no había hecho durante años.


End file.
